pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Dont
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Dont (talk • ) :User:Dont was made into a sysop on 18:55, 25 June 2008 (EDT). http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dont#Why. — Skakid 14:49, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :I accept the nomination. ~ ĐONT TALK 15:19, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::After talking to DE, I would like to add a few things: ::Basically, I am interested in both content-related (deleting redirects, WELLed builds etc.) and user-related issues (trolls and such people). For the latter: I understand and accept the general sysop tendency: warning and ban. It works but I prefer more diplomatic solutions. A sentence or two explaining why someone shouldn't do this or that may have a great effect on the user. They might realize what's wrong with their attitude and change, instead of raging because they got blocked and start vandalizing or trolling again. Being an admin helps with this a lot. Someone, who is respected within the community might not be respected by the troll. However, when an admin explains something to the troll, he will be smart enough not to continue the trolling even if he doesn't care about the explanation. ~ ĐONT TALK 17:18, 24 June 2008 (EDT) Support # [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:58, 23 June 2008 (EDT) # Awesome at wiki code, does lots of good work here. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:00{GMT}23-06-MMVIII # Great guy, never had a problem with him /FrosTalk\ 15:02, 23 June 2008 (EDT) # He's able to do magic with wikicode. He's nice, cool and strong. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:48, 23 June 2008 (EDT) # Awesome at wiki code, would make PvX a better place. Brandnew. 15:52, 23 June 2008 (EDT) # Yes, he's nice, but more importantly, he's smart. I think he'd make a good admin. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 16:02, 23 June 2008 (EDT) # Sure! :D He is nice, he is helpful, he knows wikicode better than anyone here, he is talanted, he MUST be an admin. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:19, 23 June 2008 (EDT) # I see absolutely no reason not to make him one.-- The Assassin 19:00, 23 June 2008 (EDT) # Apart from his technical knowledge of Wikis in general, he shows not only a desire to perform the janitorial duties, but to cross over into the user side. His welcome box was an excellent start, inspiring several active contributors to the site to revive the lost habit of welcoming new contributors with something other than an abusive message from someone angry with an edit/vote/comment/etc. He might not have evidence of being able to deal with things such as user disputes, but I can't see how you'd expect him to. Not only are disputes very quickly taken up with the noticeboard or with an admin directly, but the current admins are very active people. Would he resolve disputes and resolve them well? I believe that he would given the authority and the chance to do so. I will say, though, that because the current admins are so active and plentiful I don't see any reason to appoint another one. However, I seem to remember that we're not supposed to oppose on the basis that "We don't need more admins", so I am in support. Also, he's not a prick like I am. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:35, 24 June 2008 (EDT) # Great knowledge of WikiCode, nice, respectable, and approachable person, has always kept it cool. He's done a LOT for the Wiki; he should get the ability to do more. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:13, 24 June 2008 (EDT) Oppose #I'm not entirely sure what this RfA is about entirely. Dont has shown to be good with performing tedious editing tasks, and possibly other "janitorial" duties. At the same time, however, there's been an apprant lack of involvement on this user's behalf on issues like site policy. I'm glad that this RfA has possibly caused Dont to try and become more involved with Wiki policy, but at the same time, I'm discouraged in the fact that Dont did not display self-motivation with regards to policy discussions prior to this issue being brought up in the RfA. While I see that Dont has made some contributions in making sure builds follow template format, janitorial duties do not really require an Administrator to perform (as Dont has already displayed) unless it's with regards to deletion, in which case it's not an area that requires more hands in in terms of sysops. I'm voting "opposed" simply based on the impression that I'm getting that Dont doesn't really need sysop tools to be an effective administrator. Note that this is not a critical comment indicating that Dont's contributions are poor in nature, but rather a "not just yet in this RfA" comment. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:51, 23 June 2008 (EDT) #:Also, in before "wtf, you opposed lol". — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:51, 23 June 2008 (EDT) #Though i often find myself disagreeing with him, DE makes the best point here by far. in addition, like other RfA's before, this is just a spamfest undertaken by users who are saying yes for the sake of being like everyone else. show me a legitimate need for a new admin (when in reality its build masters we need, imo), and dont is the first person i may go to, among others. until then, this vote is pretty pointless, because i'd be surprised if this person will ever actually be promoted, just like ska's RfA..--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 11:42, 24 June 2008 (EDT) #:Keep in mind that not needing another Admin at the moment is not a legitimate reason to oppose an RFA. RfAs are meant to be a dynamic database of potential candidates for when there is a demonstrable need. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 11:51, 24 June 2008 (EDT) #::Point taken but the rest of my paragraph still stands. dont deny, the approved list above our conversation is an epic spamfest.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 18:03, 24 June 2008 (EDT) #Based on the other votes here (the neg and neut - and since I haven't been here for long), if he hasn't been cool headed (like Rapta with my requests), been proactive when it comes to argument mediation, or taken an interest in policies, then I don't see a reason to vote affirmative. Since the admins here are very active, there isn't a requirement to promote the best candidate to fill a void (this isn't a no need=no vote but no need + problems = no vote). [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 11:48, 24 June 2008 (EDT) #:Ya but dont vote negatively just ebcause there is no eager need for admins atm. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:55, 24 June 2008 (EDT) # (your vote here) Neutral # Just about anyone is competent to Block/Del/Prot and I don't doubt that Dont would do a fine job with them. That said, however, Sysops aren't just janitors. While Dont is certainly and excellent contributor and while he would probably be a decent Admin, the lack of contribution to the PvX/PvX talk namespace is somewhat troubling and I haven't seen many "Admin-like" edits from Dont in general (i.e. edits which display an above average grasp of policy and WikiCulture -- moderating a user conflict for instance). On top of that, while I don't doubt that Dont is probably rational, level-headed, etc., I, like Skakid (see Dont's user page) haven't seen many edits which incontrovertibly display those characteristics. If we needed a Sysop just to do janitorial stuff, I'd probably support Dont simply on the basis of his contributions, but, for the moment at least, I'm essentially neutral. On a related note, I don't know about Auron, but the current content of this RfA, by which I mean the votes, acceptance, and nomination aren't gonna influence my decision very much (as I said, I'm currently neutral). It's nice that Dont is a "Great guy" and all, but giving that as your reasoning (or, indeed, giving no reasoning at all) isn't very helpful. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 15:34, 23 June 2008 (EDT) # See DE's vote. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:34, 23 June 2008 (EDT) # See tab's vote--Goldenstar 19:01, 23 June 2008 (EDT) #:Error! Double redirect! [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:10{GMT}24-06-MMVIII #It's all been said. If he displays excellent mediation/problem solving abilities, I'd be more willing to promote. As it is, there's nothing to make him stand out from the crowd. -Auron 17:07, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Dont Dont